


The Dragon Lady of Seoul

by summerxblessings (FadingSummer)



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, I think Sungjong is pretty relatable, Romance, Sliceoflife, romance but not really, scared!Sungjong, scary!femalelead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadingSummer/pseuds/summerxblessings
Summary: {AU} He stared at her.She stared at him.They stared at each other for a good two minutes before she realized he wasn’t going to initiate the conversation. Sungjong was still blanking inside, had no idea what this summoning was about, and he was also simultaneously hoping it was all a terrible dream.“So,” she tonelessly said as she picked at the imaginary dirt particles under her cuticles. She leaned against the tree, “I’ve heard you had something to say about me.” She was feigning disinterest and it appeared that she was studying her fingernails. He knew better, though. His hackles were raised, and he was ready to run for his life if need be.He was hoping it wouldn’t come down to that but based on the track records of any guy who had encountered her and lived, his chances were slim.
Relationships: Lee Sungjong/Original Character(s)
Collections: summerxblessings' INFINITE Collection





	The Dragon Lady of Seoul

**Author's Note:**

> This was sitting in my dungeon for a long time. This was written as the prologue for a multi-chaptered story with SungjongxOC as the main pairing, but I have long lost the inspiration to write it.

Sungjong had been summoned.

He was not a willing victim, however, as he had been dumped at the destined meeting place unceremoniously by Sungyeol, whom Sungjong was cursing at internally as he stood there, frozen. Sungjong also had no idea how Sungyeol had even known that he’d been summoned in the first place but knowing Sungyeol and his know-hows about the grapevine and whatnot, Sungjong was sure that he’d heard it from some place.

Sungjong, on the other hand, had wanted to pretend that he had not received the little note tucked into his locker in the morning that told him to meet her in the school’s courtyard _or else._

What terrified him more than his own mother stood before him. But then again—he wasn’t sure about that. His mother was the scariest thing that ever existed and bless his father’s soul for even marrying that piece of work. Sungjong could only pray that by some miracle he didn’t end up with someone like his mom, even he had a feeling he would most likely end up with someone like her.

He stared at her.

She stared at him.

They stared at each other for a good two minutes before she realized he wasn’t going to initiate the conversation. Sungjong was still blanking inside, had no idea what this summoning was about, and he was also simultaneously hoping it was all a terrible dream.

“So,” she tonelessly said as she picked at the imaginary dirt particles under her cuticles. She leaned against the tree, “I’ve heard you had something to say about me.” She was feigning disinterest and it appeared that she was studying her fingernails. He knew better, though. His hackles were raised, and he was ready to run for his life if need be.

He was hoping it wouldn’t come down to that but based on the track records of any guy who had encountered her and lived, his chances were slim.

Sehyun didn’t seem to like the male population and to be honest, the general male population was scared of her. To his knowledge, he’d never met a guy who confessed to her.

Sungjong could only stare blankly at her, hoping that he was able to school a calm and stoic expression, contrary to the myriad of emotions (such as fear, namely, along with dread, terror, absolute trepidation, oh and did he forget to mention fear?) that were running through him. He cursed his unlucky stars that somehow aligned and allowed him the opportunity to grace her with his humble existence.

“No,” he managed to say, hoping that he didn’t squeak that out and that she didn’t hear the slight tremble behind the words. He shifted uncomfortably in his spot as though he were a misbehaving child being punished.

She looked every bit unamused as she looked up from her perfect, unmanicured nails, “That’s not what your friend said.”

At that, Sungjong was indignant. Which friend of his sold him out?

“Which friend?” he narrowed his eyes a little and tilted his head slightly to think, shifting through his memories. For a moment, he forgot that it was _her_ and proceeded to stand there, almost ignoring her presence completely, as he contemplated who it could have been.

Myungsoo wouldn’t sell him out… the guy was too scared to breathe in her direction, let alone utter two words to her too. In fact, they both nicknamed her the Dragon Lady of Seoul and vowed to never tell another soul about it, lest _they_ were sold out and sent for slaughter.

Her lips curled up into a smile, which, had Sungjong not been standing before her, would have made him shudder. However, that was sadly not the case and he was right in front of her, so he stood as still as a tree on a day with no breeze.

He had no idea what set the Dragon Lady of Seoul off, and he really didn’t want to test out any theories, so standing still it was.

“Lee Sungyeol.”

At that, Sungjong had to internally groan. Of course.

Sungyeol was a shit disturber through and through and loved creating trouble wherever he went. He had been around when Sungjong had asked Myungsoo, by slip of tongue, if Yuha (the apple of Sungjong’s eye) was with the Dragon Lady of Seoul and her equally scary older brother.

Sungyeol was oddly perceptive when it came to gossip about others and information handy for blackmail, so he immediately picked up that Sungjong meant the infamous fraternal twins Oh Sehyun and Oh Sehun that were a year below them. If only the guy could be as bright and as forthcoming in his studies, Sungjong was sure that he’d be able to ace all his courses with a blink of an eye.

Sungyeol was also quite the social butterfly and talked to pretty much everyone and he was friends with anything and everything—including Oh Sehyun.

Sungjong had no idea how an idiot got to become friends with the scariest person who existed, but he had long given up with trying to figure that one out. Even Myungsoo was baffled, since Myungsoo hung out with Sungyeol very often and sometimes tired of the hyperactive guy who just never shut up.

She was a force to be reckoned with, if Sungjong had to be honest. She obeyed all rules in school (had the uniform down to the T, was never late to class) and she also had impeccable manners—so long as her fury was not incited. Otherwise, Hell would have nothing on her. She stood up to bullies, took no one’s bullshit (which he admired), and had a sharp tongue that cut people mercilessly when needed.

She was way too blunt for her own good. Everyone was afraid of her because of how intimidating she was just by existing, and because she knew what to say to make people cry.

She had also taken down the empire of a bully who had tried to bully the force known as Oh Sehyun, when they were both vying for the same male. It had not gone down prettily and last Sungjong heard, the girl had changed her name and appearance, and high-tailed out of their university. The other girl had gotten the guy though, from what he has heard.

Sehyun herself was not someone who would have normally stood out, but she had a prominent presence in the school among students because of her bold ways of living and her legacy of tearing down an entire empire of followers and their ‘queen’. She wasn’t exceptionally pretty, and she wasn’t really an outstanding student either, but she was a good enough student that she often placed within the top 100 in each class. She wasn’t at the top of the social pyramid, but her twin brother was. Sehun was automatically popular because of his good looks even though he was very aloof.

Sungjong, on the other hand, was somewhere in the middle of the social pyramid and he was sure that nothing could ever propel him to the top. He wasn’t exactly the most conventionally good-looking guy out there and he wasn’t very romantic either. All of his attempts to woo any of his love interests had been foiled, often by the fault of having a very hot best friend that female attention always swayed towards. Kim Myungsoo.

Sungjong was also not as intellectually inclined as most of his other peers, even though it hurt him to admit it, and he’d be grateful to not end up on a teacher’s shit list. He used to be the smartest person in town and then when he came to Seoul for university—well, that went down the drain. He was no longer Sungjong the genius but plain, ol’ Sungjong.

Regardless, on the teachers’ shit list or not, lower end of the bell curve at school or not, it didn’t matter if Sehyun ended him.

“Has anyone ever taught you to not spread things about other people? And that if you had anything to say, you say it to their face?” she asked him, making eye contact. He discovered that there wasn’t rage, much to his discomfort but something akin to amusement.

Sungjong was all but a willing participant in whatever was to come—he felt like a mouse being toyed with by a cat. He had his own problems to deal with, such as getting the girl that was the apple of his eye (which, so to speak, was a losing effort because he was sure that Yuha liked Sehun a whole lot, much to his dismay) and he also had to make sure he passed all his courses or else his mother would have his head this time around.

Hell hath no fury when it came to his mom.

He gulped.

“Yes?” he managed to scrape out. “To be fair, I didn’t really mean it to be quite honest and I’m very sorry if I hurt your feelings—”

He had to stop himself from laughing nervously though—she was like Devil’s incarnation so there was no way in hell that she would be hurt over a few measly words… right?

She held her hand up, as a gesture to silence him. Sungjong stopped talking immediately.

“I’m not offended,” her lips curled up into a deceivingly innocent smirk. “But I don’t take to rumours or unwanted nicknames kindly.”

“Of course,” Sungjong managed to say, although it felt like his lungs were going to cave in at this point. He dreaded it every single time she opened her mouth to speak because he was sure that she could say something so true yet so offending that would make him miserable for the rest of eternity.

“To make up for insulting me,” she said, “you will be slave until you graduate.” She stabbed a finger in his direction. “Or else I will make your life living hell.”

She had the means to do exactly as she had promised—she had everyone wrapped under her little pinky finger, either because of the sheer fear she instilled in others by being so blunt and able to speak her mind without fear and by association, as Sehun’s sister.

Whatever Oh Sehyun wanted, she got. Whatever she promised, she would carry through with.

That, however, did not stop Sungjong from uttering three words that he would have immediately berated himself for, had he been able to understand what exactly was going on. He must have still been hungover from the drink fest he had on the weekend over his horrible midterm marks with Myungsoo, even though it was already Tuesday.

He looked at her as if she’d walked in from another dimension, which he was sure she had. What the hell would she even gain from having him as a slave? And _slave_? Which century were they in again?

She wasn’t scary to him anymore.

She was a pure demon that clearly wasn’t thinking realistically.

He would have laughed, but he didn’t think it would be particularly nice, nor would that bode well for his (increasingly dark) future, given that she looked every bit serious. He almost couldn’t help but compare her to a little child who was demanding for candy but was not going to get it.

Instead, he pieced together the most coherent phrase he could, given the circumstances.

“What. The. Hell.”

Her lips curled into a smile, as if she were mocking him.

And thus, began his not-so-normal days with Oh Sehyun.

(Forever.)


End file.
